The present invention relates to a scenario generation program for generating a scenario used in a load simulator.
A web load testing apparatus includes a load simulator and a viewer to observe a state of a web server device as a test target while applying a load thereto. The load simulator generates a plurality of threads that function as virtual web clients; gives scenarios, each of which defines the request order for page data in the web server device as a test target, to the generated virtual web clients; and makes the clients transmit request messages and receive response messages as defined in the scenario. Thereby, the load simulator saves the response messages that are received by the virtual web clients from the web server device, and records a log of the responses. The viewer displays a web page based on the page data in the response messages, or displays a list of the log information about the responses.
The scenario mentioned above is generated based on request history of web pages displayed in order by actually accessing the web server device of the test target before a web load test. Specifically, a scenario is data that defines some request messages and the transmission order thereof. Some request messages contained in a scenario include arguments that should be passed to the web server device by a get method or a post method.
However, these arguments may be inappropriate when applying access load to a web server device even if they are appropriate when generating a scenario. For example, in a case where the argument is time information, even if the time information is passed to the web server device when applying access load, the virtual web client may not receive an appropriate response message when the web server device determines that a timeout occurs.
The following publications indicate a pertinent art.
International publication WO 01/035222 discloses a system and method for replaying a predefined path through the internet. The method includes selecting a saved request associated with a saved URL from a request history. If the saved request is a form request, the method can determine a best-fit form from the originating web page for which a replay request can be made. Alternatively, if the request is not a form request, the method selects a best-fit URL on the originating web page for which a replay request can be made. After a best-fit form or a best-fit URL is selected as a target URL, the method makes a replay request to the target URL.
Japanese-unexamined patent publication JP2005-250945A discloses a web application inspection device that inspects a security hole in a web application. An inspection means of the inspection device generates an inspection request that includes input parameters described by macro to be used for input to a web application.
When an inspection request is transmitted to a Web server of a test target, a macro execution means executes a macro and replaces input parameters by predetermined values. A web accessing means transmits the inspection request described by macro to a web server to inspect an application on the web server.